Not In Here Please
by Grillefirer
Summary: Krista, Mikasa and Annie. Three almost completely different students, going through high school together in the same dormitory. Having spent months together co-existing peacefully as roommates, their achieved balance is unshakable by almost anything, even something as major as them gaining a new roommate. Which would be the case, except that their new roommate is a guy.
1. New Arrival

**Krista's POV**

I shifted uneasily in my seat, darting my eyes around the densely decorated room. I was no stranger to the principal's office, almost being able to name all the decorations and paintings by heart. I had been in here easily over a dozen times, and I had many good memories in here, like the time i was congratulated for topping the level, or the day I was accepted to this school in the first place.

But the thing was i had no idea why i was here. I hadn't won any kind of awards lately, my exams were two months ago, and i hadn't done anything else. _C-Could it be because of something bad?_ I leaned forward, my hands tightening on my lap.

"Would you relax?"

I looked over at my roommate Annie, who was sitting beside me, looking as calm and uninterested as ever. "Just calm down, Krista."

I opened my mouth to voice my concerns, but she cut me off. "We're here for a reason. Normally if it's only you it would be a good thing and if was just me it would be a bad thing. Well, most of the time. Since we're both here, it could be both good or bad, but you panicking won't change that."

I took a deep breath. She was right, panicking wouldn't change anything. Whatever we were here for, i just had to stay calm and face-

All these thoughts were wiped from my head when the door swung open and our Principal Erwin stepped into the office, a thin red folder tucked underneath his arm.

"Good morning Miss Lenz, Miss Leonhardt."

"Good morning". We said in unison.

"Right." He pulled out his chair, sat down and looked at us. "I will get straight to the point. The two of you are getting a new dormmate."

I blinked in surprise, but Annie reacted more violently, nearly falling off her chair before regaining her balance.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was angry to the point of insolence, and I cringed, fully expecting Principal Erwin to snap at her, but his calm gaze remained unaffected.

I understood her extreme reaction. for reasons that she never told me Annie had a really hard time trusting or even opening up to people. She hand waved it away as being an introvert, but I suspected that something had happened to her in the past to cause this to happen. It had taken weeks for the two of us to have a proper conversation, and two months before she even allowed me into her room.

"In the unlikely event that you didn't hear me, Ms Leonhardt, a new student will be moving into your dormitory, which to my knowledge has one empty slot."

 _Yeah, in her room._

"I've printed out the student's personal particulars for the two of you." He handed us two fresh sheets of paper, still warm from the printer. "I trust that you will also inform your other roommate about it when she returns from her overseas excursion." He paused for a moment to allow us to absorb the information he just dumped on us, and gestured slightly with his hands toward the documents.

Holding up the paper, I looked at it.

 _Name of student: Eren Yaeger_

"That is all, you are free to go now." I got up and bowed farewell, while Annie gave him a crude wave before leaving.

After apologizing for that, I walked out the room, where Annie was looking over the paper in annoyance. We walked the rest of the hall in silence, before she blurted out a sentence.

"Who the hell names a girl Eren?"

I shrugged noncommittally. It was a strange name for a girl, naming her Eren, but i wasn't going to judge. "Well, maybe it's meant to be the female version of Aaron or something."

"That makes no sense. Why not just give her a proper girl's name?" She huffed and stuffed the paper messily into her bag, crumpling it as she did so. "Whatever, i don't have time to talk about this." With a pleasant ding the doors of the elevator opened.

"Martial arts training?" She nodded and walked into the lift, giving me another brief goodbye nod as she left.

"Bye." I turned and walked down the corridor, heading for the nearest supermarket.

 _I wonder if she likes potatoes._

 **Annie's POV**

"Hi!"

I turned around. A brown haired boy with several bags walked up to me, a map in his hand and a lost expression on his face. "Is this Block S?"

I nod silently.

"The dorm block right?"

I sneaked a look at my watch. _I still have time._ So I nod again.

"Thanks!" He quickly walked past me, our shoulders brushing as I do. The quick contact being so irritating that it immediately wipes out the brief thought that i had about warning him that the lift he's entering leads to the girl dorms, not the guys.

 **Krista's POV**

I looked up from the simmering pot of soup. She was here already? Erwin told me that she would be arriving today late at night, and it was only 7.

I put down the soup ladle i was using, quickly flipping over the potato patties I'm making before I took off my apron. Wiping my hands on a cloth, I walked to the front door and plastered a smile on my face to welcome my new roommate.

I opened the door. "Hi, welcome to-" the rest of my greeting died in my throat as I took in the guy who was standing at my doorstep.

He was almost a foot taller than me, with brown hair and striking green eyes. He was dressed in casual clothing that followed our school rules, with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. A brown cargo bag was slung over his left shoulder and gripped tightly by the same hand, and he was dragging a suitcase in his other.

I was no stranger to having attractive people at my doorstep. Mikasa had no shortage of admirers, neither did I, and Annie regularly allowed Reiner and Bertholdt over. But this was the first time I saw one holding a suitcase and holding a pamphlet rather than gaudy flowers, and with a carefree, inquisitive expression rather than one of nervous hope.

"Hi, I'm Eren Yaeger." He gave me a broad yet polite smile and stuck out his hand to shake, which I accepted. He pumped my arm enthusiastically, hard, before holding up the pamphlet. "Is this Dorm S451?"

I nodded. "Yes. Are you looking for someone?"

"Nope. You guys have an empty dorm slot right?" I nodded mutely.

"Finally!' To my shock he stepped in past me, kicking off his shoes as he entered and dumping his bags on the ground.

"I've been searching for my room for ages! Woah! Nice place. It's a lot bigger than I expected. My last dorm was practically a broom closet, I couldn't scratch myself without accidentally knocking something over."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

He gave me an obvious, almost confused look. "You guys are getting a new roommate remember? Well, I'm doing what i think is called "moving in"."

"You're our new roommate?" I must have said it a bit louder than I intended, because he cringed slightly and his smile dipped before returning to normal.

"Yep. So, which room's mine? Hey! Is that a-"

"Why are you a guy?"

His head snapped over, his expression both confused and embarrassed, like he knew why I asked this but not why I chose to ask it now. "Uh…" His eyes flickered briefly downwards. "I was born this way, so…"

"Yes, I know, I know, I'm talking about this!" I scrambled over to my school bag, sitting in the corner. I dug in it until i found the file holding Eren's personal information. Pulling it out, I held it up in front of him, pointing at the third line.

Name of student: Eren Yaeger  
Age: 19  
Gender: F

He cursed under his breath. "That damn typo is ruining my life."

"What typo?"

He chuckled awkwardly and mussed his hair. "Not sure how long ago it started, but I was listed as a girl for a tonne of my official records. We've been going crazy for years trying to fix it, but nothings changed so far. Look, I'm starving, could we talk about this after I place my things down and eat something?"

"W-what? No! You can't stay here!"

"What? Why?"

I stare at him, flustered. "What do you mean why?"

"I mean, I see no reason not to…" These words caused my mouth to open involuntarily. _Does he seriously not see anything wrong here?_

"I'm a girl! You-you're not! You can't stay here!"

Eren's head tilted. "Does your school have a rule against mixed genders dorming together?"

I thought back to when Annie used to bunk with Reiner. "I-I don't think there's anything against that, but…"

"Then it's fine, right?" His head tilted, looking at me with such an innocently quizzical expression that I almost cracked.

"I -well... y-you can't..."

He sighed, dropped his luggage and grabbed my shoulders. I stare, too shocked at this sudden contact to notice how soft his hands were, and how warm they were. Ok, well, almost too shocked.

"Look, I get your concerns. But it's late, I'm tired, I've just endured a 11 hour flight and a hour long bus ride, neither with any in-ride entertainment or snacks and if I don't get some rest soon I'll probably expire here on the floor in front of you. So pl- How's this, just let me bunk here for a night. I can see you've got two rooms, and I know that one of you is away. The principal's probably gone home, knowing him he's probably already asleep, I'll spend just one night here then go to him tomorrow and sort this whole thing out. Alright?"

I want to reject, really really do, but his voice is so soft and so surprisingly sincere that I groan and my head dipped. "Fine, you can stay here, but just for a night."

The pressure on my shoulders increased, and he grinned excitedly. "Thanks! Don't worry, for this one day i'll be the best, most cooperative roommate you've ever…" he tilts his head back, and sniffs. "Is something burning?"

"Oh no my potatoes!"

 **Annie's POV**

I slowly ascend the stairs, cursing silently at whoever it was that chose today of all days to carry out maintenance on the elevator. Today's training had been tougher than normal, we were about to enter a competition and Coach Hannes was pushing us, hard. Which meant that with every step at least four different muscle groups on my body ached.

Trying my best to ignore my protesting limbs and ligaments, I pulled out my card and swiped it over the electronic lock, before stumbling into my dormitory.

But just as I'm about to turn on the lights, the door to my room opens. I stood there silently, and watched as someone _walked out of my room_ , humming, before rummaging in the refrigerator.

 _What the fuck._

 **Krista's POV**

 _Crash!_

I leapt out of my bed, yelping as I accidentally knock over a lamp. What was that? Had Eren accidentally knocked over something in the dark? Or was it Reiner coming to our house drunk again.

Opening the door, bracing myself for yet another drunken declaration of love, I give off another, louder yelp. Annie was holding Eren in some form of headlock, her arms shaking as he flailed around, while trying to stem a slight nosebleed. Both of them were struggling on the floor, their expressions almost murderous.

"Get off me!" With a yell Eren suddenly twisted his limbs, sending her tumbling off him.

Annie immediately pushed herself to her feet, before quickly taking a few steps back, stepping between me and him. "Krista, call the police."

"No!" He pushed himself quickly to his feet, massaging his head, where a bruise was beginning to form. "I told you, I live her-"

"What the fuck sort of bullshit excuse i-"

"Wait!" Both Annie's and Eren's heads snapped over to me, the former surprised and latter expectant. I smiled meekly, my hands crossed. "He…. isn't exactly lying."

"What?"

"He's our new roommate."


	2. Getting Around

**Krista's POV**

"So Mikasa isn't coming back until tomorrow night?"

I gave Jean a half apologetic, half comforting smile. "No."

"Oh." Disappointment immediately filled his face, his shoulders slumping.

I took a sip of my mixed fruit juice. "Don't worry Jean, you'll get to see her for lunch on Wednesday." who returned it with a half-hearted smile and shrug.

Sasha stumbled to our table, her arms almost shaking under the weight of her two casseroles and the bowl of fried chicken tenders balanced on them, dumping it noisily on the table beside Connie.

"Help me take care of this, I need to get my second tray!" She gasped out, before running weakly back to the counter.

"So," Connie pulled the tray closer to him and swallowed a bite of meatloaf. "How's the new roommate? You got one yesterday right?"

"Krista!" I turned around to see the person in question brisk walking up to me.

"Eren." I can feel Ymir's hawklike gaze on us, but I focus on him instead.

"Hey, do you have thirty cents?" He opened his palm, showing me several coins of various values. "I want to buy the lemon milk but I'm a little short. I'll return it to you tomorrow."

"Why would you buy that? That's the most expensive thing in the vending machine."

"Yeah, but it looks really good. Have you tried it?"

"Not yet, maybe in the future."

"Well, It's made by that brand with the red logo, so how couldn't it?"

Nodding, I pulled out my wallet and dropped two coins into his palm.

"So are you speaking with Principal Smith later?"

"Yep, I'm going to see him after this, and get this mess all sorted out." He brushed at his hair apologetically. "Oh yeah, speaking of messes, sorry for the one I made."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Mess?"

"You know, what I did to your bed last night."

I frowned, before it hit me. After Eren had fought with Annie, he had wanted to continue sleeping in the same bed inside Annie's room, but of course that didn't work. So I offered to let him sleep beside me, but Annie wouldn't allow that. And I wasn't going to let him sleep on one of our chairs, or our still broken, unstable sofa. So in the end I ended up moving to the spare bed beside Annie's, and Eren slept in my room, but in his sleep kicked all of the bedsheets and blankets to the floor, and somehow he managed to get drool on the pillows of both my and Mikasa's bed.

"Ohhh," I nod my head in understanding. "That mess.".

"Yeah, so sorry I cleaned up your room before I left though.".

I smiled back, remembering how he practically power-washed the entire room and left our sheets in a neatly folded pile in the corner. "No worries."

"Welp, off to see the Principal now. See you around." He gave me one last grin and a wave, and walked off, avoiding Sasha as she staggered back with her second tray of drinks and sandwiches. I turned back to my spaghetti, only to see that everyone was looking at me funny. Ymir's face was red and her eyes were wide.

"What?"

 **Eren's POV**

"Morning sir, Can I transfer to another- no that's too straightforward. May I move awa- that won't work either. Is it po-" I'm so engrossed in practicing my lines that I walk right into someone.

For a moment I think it's Erwin, he certainly is tall enough, but no. The person had a shaggy brown bowl cut instead of the signature neat blond hairstyle, and had a thin mustache instead of a clean shaven lip.

"Uh, morning. You're the Vice Principal, Mr Mike Zacharius?"

"Yes, you're one of the new arrivals? I don't recognize you from anywhere." I nod. "Bodt?"

"Eren."

"Eren? Jaeger?" He leaned down and sniffed me. "Aren't you supposed to be female?"

I try to disguise how creeped out I felt with a grimace. "I get get that a lot, but no, I'm not."

"I see. So why are you here? Do you have an appointment with me or Mr Dok?"

"Um, no. I'm here to find Mr- Principal Smith."

"He isn't here."

"Oh. Is he having lunch?"

"No. He's on a trip to the Capital, all the country's principals have gone there for a convention, to meet officials from the Ministry of Education to discuss the current and future curriculum. Is there anything I can help you with?"

I bit back a curse. "Oh, no it's ok." I knew that only Smith had the authority to change my dorm location. Looks like I would just have to wait it out until he came back. "May I know when is he coming back?"

"Most likely not for another week."

"I see, thanks Mr Zacharius." He nodded and walked away.

 _Hahhh, this isn't good._

I walk out of the office, being careful to close the door behind me. Now what?

 _Well, I guess I could just use up the rest of my money and go rent one of the motels I saw on the way. Or I could just sleep on the sofa. Wait, I wonder if this school has a-_

"Ymir no!"

A girl barreled into me, screeching bloody murder.

 **Annie's POV**

"Shit, he's here." Hitch turned and look at me curiously.

"Who's here?"

I watch in mild shock and annoyance as the same brunette guy from last night walks into the classroom. He doesn't seem to notice me however, even though he plopped himself down just two seats beside me. There is a reddish plaster over his forehead and he's muttering something about crazy women.

 _Really? Of all the classes he just had to have been assigned to mine?_

"Ooh, who's that?" Hitch cooed, resting her chin on her hands.

"A nuisance." I abandon my planned elaboration when I hear a familiar clip-clopping sound, followed by the appearance of a familiar blonde haircut.

Arlert. I could never understand why his shoes made that sound, they were the same brand as mine and mine were quiet enough to run in the library. Or maybe it's just the way he walked.

I leaned back, waiting. We followed the same routine every lesson. He would walk in, give me a small, polite smile, I would return it with a nod, and he would take the seat beside me. We would then spend the next hour in comfortable silence interrupted only by work or by Hitch.

But today, instead of the normal polite smile, his face broke out in a huge grin. Before I can ask him why, the irritant beside me leapt to his feet.

"Armin?"

"Eren!" The blond practically skips over and the brunette pulls him into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Armin scurried to his seat between me and Eren, giving me the normal smile before turning back to his friend.

"When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were transferring in June?"

"Yeah, but my transfer got mixed up because of, you know, that problem, so I was sent here early. Like, eight months early."

So that explains why Smith gave us so little warning.

"Ohhh, ok. I'm in dormitory room S515, you can pop over anytime you want. Where are you? I'll come visit."

"Oh, I'm in Dorm… S451."

"451?" Arlert's eyes drifted to me. "Isn't there wher-"

Professor Schulz walked in. "Alright Class, good morning."

The more obedient of the class chorused. "Morning professor."

"Sorry I'm late, there was an administrative matter that needed settling. Now," He held up a paper that was weighed down on his desk. "according to this we have a new arrival. Eren Jaeger?"

"That's me."

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you in this class. Why don't you introduce yourself."

He stood up, his fingers twitching with slight nervousness but his face still wearing the same wide smile. "Hi everyone, my name's Eren, Eren Yaeger, which you probably already know since…"

Hitch tapped me on the shoulder, and whispered to me. "He's new? So that's why I haven't seen him anywhere." She leaned forward,and gave me a smile I couldn't decipher. "He's cute."

I glanced at Hitch in disbelief. "No."

She picked up on me disgust in my voice. "Why, what's wrong? He seems nice."

"No, he isn't."

"Oh. You've met him already?"

"Unfortunately."

"Leonhardt, Dreyse, are you listening?"

Hitch stiffened in her seat. "Yes."

"Good. We're starting a new project soon,based off the materials that we've covered the past few weeks. Jaeger, I've compiled all of the materials we've used so far for you. Use the weekend to read through them and consult me or Arlert if you If you have any more questions." He pulled out a stack of worksheets half an inch thick and passed it to him.

"Yes Mr Schulz, thank you."

"Now, here are the project worksheets." He distributed a double sided worksheet to all of us. "It covers everything that has been taught as part of our curriculum so far. You will choose from one of three choices in this paper, then write a report and do a presentation. The deadline is a month from now, but you are free to submit the project at an earlier date. This is a group project, so you will need to include a list of your group members and their contributions at the end of the report."

Intense murmuring immediately started as people began to form teams.

"Your members have already been chosen for you." A dejected sign echoed through the room. "Yes, I know this is disappointing for most of you, but a large part of this module is on overcoming adversities."

"You will all be placed in groups of four, with all of your current tablemates."

The brief moment of relief I feel knowing that Hitch, one of my closest acquaintances, and Armin, the smartest guy in the class is with me is completely shattered when I remember who else is sitting at my table. And judging from the widening of his bright green eyes and how his gaze flickered over to me, he just realized too.

 _This is going to be a long month._

 **Krista's POV**

"That's what he meant? That he messed up your bed accidentally when he slept on it?"

"Yes!"

"Oh! So he didn't do 'that' with you?"

"No!" I waved my arms around, my face burning. "He didn't!"

"Oh." Connie and Jean both looked appropriately apologetic, while Sasha just looked confused. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, sorry." Ymir averted her gaze, looking slightly embarrassed for once.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. What about Eren? You attacked him and injured him over a misunderstanding!"

Ymir scowled. "I'm not going to say sorry to him, that freak almost crushed my hands."

"That's because you were about to scratch his eyes out."

"Zip it Springer." She rubbed her wrists, grimacing. "And I thought Mikasa was rough. God forbid those two ever meet."

"Speak of the devil." Eren is walking in our direction, so lost in thought he almost collided with Jean before he noticed us.

"Krista! And company." He gazed warily at Ymir, who snarled at him in return.

"Ymir, I think you were going to say something to him?"

She gave me a _Are you seriously going to make me do this?_ look. When I nodded, then nodded again more forcefully, she grimaced, before reluctantly muttering out a very quiet "Sorry."

Eren glanced at me, his eye twitched, and he gave her a toothless smile that only barely looked forced. "It's ok. Just cut your nails next time, alright?"

Ymir looked like she was about to say something significantly more biting, so I quickly changed the subject.

"So, what did he say?"

He gives me an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, didn't work out, he wasn't here. Looks like I'll be sleeping with you for a while more."

I choke. _Really?_

"Eren! Why did you phrase it like that?"

"Why? What's- pphh argh! Get off me you crazy bitc-"

"Ymir! Let go of him!"

"Um, Krista? Are you sure he didn't..."

"Yes Connie! He didn't! He just phrased it wrongly!"

Eren managed to wrap his arms around Ymir, holding her in a headlock similar to the one Annie held him in yesterday. "What did I do now? Mr Smith isn't here to approve my transfer so I have to stay in your room in the meantime! How else would I phrase it?"

"Any way other than that!"


	3. Invitations Everywhere

**Eren's POV**

"You guys have a cafe? In the library?" I gave an impressed whistle.

"Yep!" The girl named Hitch gave me a bubbly grin. "We have two actually, the other's near the stadium, beside the Subway."

"You guys have a Subway? Wow." I whistled again. "My old school got a vending machine and we were practically celebrating for weeks, and you guys get a fast food chain? Lucky."

Armin walked up to our table, a tray in each hand, one stacked high with pastries and the other with drinks."Annie, here's your black coffee and glazed donut. Hitch, here's your chocolate lava cake and vanilla latte. And Eren, here's your apricot tart, chocolate pretzel twist and mocha frappe."

"This looks so good!" Ignoring the fact that I hadn't washed my hands, I grabbed the tart and stuffed it into my mouth, and let out a pleasured moan as its flavour hit my tongue.

"Don't." I looked up to see Annie glaring at me. Armin gave her a strange look, his cranberry scone halfway to his mouth.

"What?"

"Don't make that noise, it's annoying. In addition, we're in a library."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry your highness, I'll try to enjoy myself a little quieter."

"Come on Annie, we're in the discussion section of the library, it's ok to be loud!" Judging from the looks the other people in the library were giving her that wasn't exactly true, but Annie huffed and turned her attention to her papers.

"Whatever. Let's just start."

 **Armin's POV**

"Finally!" Hitch stretched herself out groaning, ignoring my frantic shushes and the increasingly hostile flares of our neighbours, before smacking her lips satisfyingly and looking over our work.

"Three hours of suffering, but we've finally finished our chart and experiment plan!"

"Yep." I looked at my watch. "And it's only noon, we've still got time to eat before class starts."

"It's weird that some of your school days start so late."

I smiled. "Well, keeps it interesting I guess. By the way, do you remember Hannes?"

"That weird guy who always smelled of alcohol who lived down our street? Yeah, why?"

"He's working here too. He's the instructor for one of this school's martial arts co-curricular activities, not sure which one."

"Really? That old drunk actually pulled himself together and got a real job?"

"Yeah. Apparently he got the idea when I was discussing with my parents which school to go to, and he overheard that this school's martial arts was severely understaffed. He's really gotten better since we last saw him, I haven't seen him touch a drink since I got here."

Eren grinned. "Well, good for him! I've got to meet him sometime, it's been years since I've seen the old drunk. Although I guess he technically isn't a drunk anymore, just old."

"Say Eren, have you found a co-curricular activity yet?"

"Not yet."

"Why don't you join his mart- ouch!" I yelped, jerking forward and cradling my leg. I looked up to see Annie giving me the scariest, most intimidating glare I had ever seen, by her or anyone. Granted, it might have only seemed that way because I was the one on the receiving end, but still. She shook her head slightly and mouthed 'don't you dare'.

Eren leaned back on his chair, apparently blissfully unaware. "I don't know, don't really feel like doing fighting for a sport."

Trying to ignore the throbbing agony in my toes, I coughed out a reply, somehow managing to keep the pain out of my voice. "Well, it's your choice Eren, we've got a pretty wide selection in this school and you've still got plenty of time so take your pick. Oh, by the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

He looked at me expectantly.

"Why are you living in a girl's dorm?"

 **Krista's POV**

I groaned as I watched Reiner walk into the class, waving bye to Bertholdt as he did. I had nothing against him, in fact I quite liked him, he was a really nice guy. But he always sat beside me and acted too helpful. I mean, it was nice, but it was stifling to have someone always looking over my shoulder like that. I could barely do anything without him jumping to help. It wasn't just bad for my grades, it was actually almost… annoying.

I'm jolted out of my pity party when someone claps me on the shoulder.

"Krista!"

"Eren!"

He gestured to the seat beside me. "You mind if sit with you?"

"Yes! Yes!" I did my best to keep the relief out of my voice.

Eren frowned, looking strangely both disappointed and confused. "So, you mind? Or…"

"Oh, no! No! I don't! Sure, sit!"

"Great, thanks!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Reiner gaping at Eren sitting beside me, and I avoided his gaze, not wanting the apologetic smile I had wanted to give to seem mocking.

"Are you ok?" Eren looked at me with concern. "You look a little… off."

"Huh? Oh, I ate something I shouldn't have during lunch. It's no big deal, I'm just a little nauseous."

He offered me a sympathetic grin. "The egg pepper casserole huh? Yeah, I got that too. Tasted a bit off, maybe they left it out too long. Luckily I didn't finish it. Do you need me to get you any meds or something?"

"No no, it's fine." I swallowed hard in an attempt to make the queasiness go away. It doesn''t work. "I've got mints."

"Heyyy students!" Professor Zoe skipped into the class excitedly, a stack of books in one hand and a large box precariously tucked under the other, her long suffering assistant Mobilt trailing behind her with several more balanced in his arms.

"Nice to see you all again! I can see that we've got a new student-" she tore a post-it note from her assistant's sleeve and read from it, before tossing it aside and pulling one from his forehead, "Eren Jaeger. Well it's nice to have you here and I'm sure you'd like to introduce yourself but science can't wait!" Eren looked somewhat hurt at that statement, like he had been looking forward to introducing himself, but she continued. "We're got a really special lesson today!"

To emphasise her point, she flung open her box and pulled out something with a flourish, to reveal it as a dead beetle sawed in half vertically. She immediately frowns and tosses it aside, and pulled out a squirming snake and a saw.

I swallowed down a mouthful of saliva. _Oh dear._

 **Eren's POV**

I cringed as a foul smelling, larger than normal amount of liquid came out of Krista's mouth. Holding up her hair with one hand, I hesitantly patted her on the back with the other, trying not to look inside the shallow drain.

"Are you… ok?"

"Yeah." She replies in a weak, watery voice, daintily wiping away the drops of vomit stuck to her mouth with a napkin she pulled from her pocket.

"On the bright side lesson's almost over. She said that after we dissect finish the sea cucumber we're only left with the mouse."

She coughed weakly. "Yeah, I know, but it's just, the way it moved, and how slimy it was-"

I looked carefully at her. Her face was an unhealthy pallor, and her eyes were almost devoid of any energy. "You know, if you're unwell you should just excuse yourself and rest, this isn't healthy."

"No, Professor Zoe said that this is important for the rest of the semester. This is already my weakest subject, I can't afford to miss any more lessons."

"Krista! Eren!" Professor Zoe called to us from the classroom window. "Are you guys ok?" I looked over at Krista, who gave me a determined nod.

"We're fine!" Zoe gave me a thumbs up and disappeared back into the class, and I cracked my knuckles. "Alright then, time to murder a mouse."

 **Krista's POV**

I drew a long sigh in relief as I gulped down the hot tea, leaning back into my bed.

"You feeling better?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Mm hm."

"That's good." Eren looked again at the website he Googled. "Looks like it's just a mild case of food poisoning, you should be better after those meds and a good night's sleep. Just don't eat anything too heavy for dinner."

My eyes shot open. _Dinner! I was supposed to meet my friends at the Korean food place!_ I couldn't eat there, even if I was somehow well enough to get to the restaurant I couldn't eat any Korean food, I would be vomiting for days!

"Oh no."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I was supposed to meet with my friends at that Korean food place tonight for dinner. Urghhh" I pressed the back of my head against the wall as a fresh wave of nausea pulsed through my body, and I downed the rest of my tea. "I don't think I can make it."

"Seoul Palace? Yeah, better avoid that place, you shouldn't anything remotely spicy today. I've seen their menu, half their soups are red, that can't be a good sign."

"I mean, I could just cancel, they'll understand, but then what am I going to do for dinner?"

He shrugged. "You could join me, I'm eating here, in our dorm."

I looked up hesitantly at him. "You know how to cook?"

He chuckled. "Nope. There's a few takeout places nearby, we could just order from there. I paid good money for the expanded entertainment pack, and I'm going to use it." He held up a brochure, where proudly displayed in big neon letters were the claims 50 NEW CHANNELS and ON-DEMAND MOVIES.

He picked up my now empty mug and walked to the kitchen." "Anyway, no pressure I guess. If you really don't-" his voice trailed off as he reached the kitchen, before he reappeared with a fresh cup of water and a few menus. "-could just go down and look for her I guess, that short haired girl Hitch mentioned that she was eating dinner at the canteen before going for training."

I frowned. The last thing I wanted was to eat at the canteen again after what happened. And, well, Eren wasn't a bad guy, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have dinner with him.

"It's alright, I'll just eat with you."

"Great! Chinese or Mexican? Wait, wait, don't tell me, Chinese right? You'll probably vomit your guts out if we order Mexican. Or if you want we could get burgers. I saw one on my way here, Makkas I think?."

I tilted my head. Makkas wasn't bad, but their fries were too oily and they watered down their drinks. I hadn't tried the local Chinese food area yet though.

"Chinese is fine."

"Sure, here's the menu. I'm getting the second fried rice and maybe some dumplings."

"Ok, I'll get the Kung Pao chicken rice."

"That's spicy."

"Oh, maybe I'll have the Ma Po Tofu rice set instead."

"That's spicy too. And before you ask, everything on the left column of the menu and everything with seafood is also spicy, there's a little symbol there by the side."

"Oh." Now that he mentioned it I could see that many of the menu options had a small drawing of a chilli above them.

"You don't eat takeout much, do you?"

I gave him a bashful smile. "Not really. I normally cook, eat school food or-" I'm interrupted by the shrill, electronic ringing of my phone.

I looked at the screen. "It's Ymir."

"Oh great." Eren picked up his phone and looked at the menu again, before dialing. "I'll just get you the beef noodles, do you want stewed tofu or soy fried cabbage?"

"Tofu please." I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Krista! Where are you? We're already at our seats. "

"Really sorry Ymir, I don't think I can make it today."

"What? Sorry, I can't really hear you, you're going to be late? If you don't come soon Sasha is probably going to eat the waiter."

"Sorry Ymir, I'm not feeling well today, I'm staying in my dorm."

"Oh that's too bad, need me to swing by?"

"Oh no its ok, I've got-" I paused, realizing that its probably not the best option to mention that Eren is the only other guy with me. "I've got it covered, Annie's buying me some food and medication on the way home."

"Sure thing, we'll do this some other time then, get well soon."

"Thanks Ymir, bye."

"Bye." _*click*_

"You hung up already? I wanted to talk to her."

"Really? What did you want to say, maybe I can text her."

"Yeah, ask her if she's cut her nails yet."

"Eren!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm just kidding." He got up and pushed open the door to my room fully, and got out, grabbing the menus as he did. Dumping the menus on the living room table, he grabbed the table the TV sat on and angled it so that I could see it from my room.

"Okay! So what do you want to watch, sports or comedy?"

 **Mikasa's POV**

"Hello miss, any drinks for you?"

"Just juice please."

"Apple or orange?"

"Apple."

I leaned back into my seat, staring at the "fasten seatbelt" sign, tuning out the safety demonstration being played on the screen. Popping a peanut into my mouth, I pulled out the menu and looked at what we would be getting later.


	4. Enter The Ackerman(s)

**Eren's POV**

I messily stuffed another bite of my fried rice into my mouth, too engrossed in the movie to care that a prawn leg was hanging off my chin.

"Want any more soy sauce Eren?"

"Kno thansk, I'm good." Popping a piece of sweet and sour cucumber into my mouth, I took a sip of my soybean milk.

"Um, Eren, the movie's ended, why are we watching the end credits?"

"It's a Marvel movie, there are always end-credits scenes. I left the Winter Soldier early when I watched it in cinemas, argh, worst mistake I ever made."

We sat there in silence for another few minutes, watching the text scroll up, until Thor finished speaking with Doctor Strange and the screen faded to another commercial.

"So? What do you think?"

Krista's mouth twisted. "It wasn't bad."

"Wasn't bad? I stared at her in disbelief. "Doctor Strange is a great movie!"

Her mouth twisted again, apparently finding some way to put whatever she was about to say kindly. "The effects were good, and I liked the ending, but it seemed sort of rushed. It didn't feel like he really changed after learning his lesson."

I shook my head. "I'm disappointed in you Krista. How did your parents raise you?"

If I had been a little less observant I wouldn't have noticed how her smile shook and her eyes became saddened for a moment before going back to normal. "Well they raised me to like good movies."

I forced myself to ignore that, if she wanted to keep it hidden, I wasn't going to pry. Instead I reached over to the bookshelf to grab a dictionary, and leaned back closer and grinned.

"You might need to recheck the definition." And just as I hoped, the same mix of fiery outrage and genuine amusement came out again.

"I do not!"

 **Mikasa's POV**

"Dammit." I ruffled fruitlessly in my backpack again, before groaning. My keycard, I must have packed it in my suitcase by mistake.

 _Oh well, time to knock._

But as I raised my arm and prepared to bring it down on the door, I'm stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

"Seriously Krista? All the Marvel movies and you pick Thor? Yes, Thor wasn't bad, but- hey I liked Iron Man 2! Oh, you watched it in cine- seriously? The whole thing? Hahahaha!"

My ears perked up. Was that… a guys laugh? I tilted my head a bit nearer to the door, and sure enough, there was a male voice, cheerfully teasing Krista about being too nice to tell someone that he was snoring.

I felt a small surge of pride. Who would have thought, Krista finally got a date! Oh, wait, no that wasn't that surprising, it was more that she finally managed to get a date past Ymir.

My eyes flickered between our door and the lift. On one hand, I didn't want to walk in and interrupt them. On the other hand, that was a long flight and my shoulder was desperate for me to lose my backpack.

Ok, I would go in, give them a quick but firm excuse, dump my things in my room and leave. _In, excuse, dump, out._

 **Eren's POV**

 _Knock knock_

I looked up. "Is that Annie?"

"No, she would just come in."

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No, are you?"

"No."

I got up and looked through the peekhole, before realising that I couldn't see anything.

"Uh Krista, I can't see anything."

"Oh! Sorry, forgot to tell you, you need to twist that knob on the top." Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the thing that had been carved into the shape of a eagle and twisted.

"Dammit, is there anything in your school that isn't overly fancy."

I looked through the hole, my eyes widened, and I hurled the door open.

 **Mikasa's POV**

Seeing my childhood crush was not what I expected.

"Eren?"

"Mikasa?"

"Mikasa?" Krista, looking decidedly more pale and tired than normal, looked up from the sofa…. "you're back!"

"Mika!" Eren pulled me into a quick hug, and I tried to conceal my blush as he pulled away, still gripping my shoulders. "My goodness, it's been so long! Look at you! Taller, tanner, muscular…er." He punctuated each word with a small pat or shake. "How have you been?"

"Oh. You two have met?"

"Met? We grew up together!" Eren turned around, his right hand on my shoulder, before frowning at how high his hand was. "Goodness you became tall."

Krista turned to me like she wanted confirmation, and I nodded.

Eren and I had been childhood friends. We had met when we were in kindergarten, when I saw him trying to defend Armin from bullies and I helped him, and we became friends when the Jaegers invited us for Thanksgiving the next week, the three of us somehow keep on ending up in the same schools together.

However, he had moved away five years ago when Grisha got a better paying job in a different part of the country. We promised to keep in touch, and we did, at first, exchanging constant emails, texts, even video chatting every once in a while.

But over the last two years we had drifted apart. My heart broke when I tried calling him again last month, but his phone number had changed to some greasy guy with a heavy accent. I thought I'd lost him forever. Until now.

I'm snapped out of my reminiscing when I realize that Eren is still talking.

"-so many years and we just happen to meet again in school. What a coincidence!"

He grinned at me, and I smiled in return. I couldn't agree more. We hadn't seen each other for close to half a decade, and yet somehow, by some small miracle we happened to end up in the same school again. And in the same room too-

 _Wait a minute._

"Are-are you two on a date?"

I tried not to display the relief I feel when Eren balked, pulling away from me, Krista looked horrified and both of their faces reddened.

"Wha- no! She fell sick, so I'm here taking care of her!"

"Oh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just my stomach."

"Again huh? You need to eat more yoghurt and fruits Krista." I pulled out a mug from the cupboard, before pouring in cocoa mix and hot water. "So what were you two doing?"

"Nothing much. Just being continuously disappointed by somebody's life choices."

"I just don't see how Guardians of the Galaxy is better than Civil War."

He sighed. "So disappointing."

I chose not to reply as I stirred my drink.

 _Those two sure seem close._

"So anyway, you want to continue Krista? They're playing Avengers after this. You know, the good one."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Mikasa?"

I bit my lip. After two years of having next to no contact with him, I was dying to catch up. But I had also went over 24 hours without sleep, being forced to pull an all nighter to finish leaving preparations and not being able to fall asleep on the plane. And Eren wasn't the kind of person who would hold it against me if I decided to rest first. "No thanks. I'll leave you two to it. I'm going to bed, it's been a long day."

"S'all right, we'll catch up again tomorrow."

"Oh wait Mikasa, not yet. I need to make your bed."

I looked at Krista curiously. "Why would you need to make my bed?"

Eren blushed again. "Yeah sorry, my bad, I messed it up. I normally toss and turn in my sleep more when I'm sleep deprived."

I choked.

 **Annie's POV**

"...you okay Mikasa? "

"What happened? Yo- ah hang on, I'll go get water!"

"What's all the noise?" I opened the door to see Mikasa coughing her lungs out, Krista propping up her body and patting her back and Jaeger scrambling over to the sink to get a cup of water.

"Don't know, Kasa here just started choking." Jaeger ran up to Mikasa's side, holding out one of my cups. "Hey Mikasa, you ok?"

She coughed up a small brownish gob of spit, snatched the glass of water, and drank from it, draining it in two noisy gulps.

"Aaahhhh… I'm fine, just… got a surprise."

 **Sasha's POV**

I had known Mikasa for years. I had went to the movies with her many times, I'd seen her win awards, seen her ace her exams, be crowned prom queen twice, and somehow find a piece of dropped jewelry on the floor while shopping twice.

But I had never seen her as cheerful as when that new Eren kid showed up to our table.

"Hey Kasa! Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure!" Mikasa scooted over, clearing a space for him.

"Kasa?" The word came out of my mouth, louder than I had planned.

"Yes, it's the last two syllables of my name. What about it?"

"Mikasa… you hate nicknames."

"Oh. You do?" Eren looked a bit guilty.

"I do?" Mikasa looked at me with an expression that made it very clear that something very bad was going to happen soon if I didn't take it back.

"Oh, uh, no, wait she doesn't, my bad. I was thinking of… someone else."

"Oh, well that's a relief. Where Armin? Doesn't he eat with you?"

"He does, but it's Thursday and he's always late on Thursdays."

"Oh I see." Nodding, Eren cut a piece off his chicken filet and dumped it on her plate.

"Eren? What are you-"

"Aw, don't you remember? Our pact when we were younger?"

"Oh. Ohhh." Mikasa's face looked simultaneously surprised, embarrassed and happy. "I remember, I just didn't- you don't think its childish?"

"Nahhh, I would never think like that. Besides, that looks good." He pointed at her three cheese mushroom casserole, smiling gleefully. She smiled back at him, grabbing her spoon and dumping a large scoop into his plate.

"You?" I looked up to see Jean, trailed closely behind by Connie, both looking at him apprehensively.

"Oh hey it's you two."

"Dude, aren't you afraid Ymir's gonna tear your head off after yesterday?"

Eren opened his mouth to reply, but Mikasa did first, her jaw noticeably tightened at that remark. "I'd like to see her try."

Connie shrugged, too distracted to realize that I had snuck some of his meatloaf off his plate. "Well, I mean, its your-"

"Eren!" Armin brisk walked up to our table, his plate as usual loaded up with a balanced meal of roasted meat and steamed vegetables, followed closely by Ymir and Krista, the former as usual hovering possessively over the latter. "You're here!"

"Hey Armin!" He looked over at Ymir, before giving her a taut smile in greeting, which she returned with a sarcastic snarl.

"Hi Eren"

"Hey Krista, you feeling better?"

"Yep, turns out I just needed sleep."

"That's good, stomachaches are the worst. Hey Ar, why aren't you sitting down?"

Connie gestures towards his spot. "That's where Armin usually sits."

"Oh? Sorry, I'll mov-"

"It's alright." Armin had a very unusual, almost cunning smile on his face, prompting Eren to give him a confused glance to Mikasa to look down at her plate. "I'll sit somewhere else."

 **Levi's POV**

"Oh fuck."

Petra looked over at me with mild concern. "What is it? Don't like the new timetable?"

"No." Scouring the page, I jotted down the room number and personal timetable in my notebook, before flipping it closed.

"I'm off, I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't start the meeting without me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell my Cousin to buy condoms."


	5. Settling In

**Connie's POV**

"Jean? What's that?"

He was holding a large pink box with an orange ribbon, which based on the transparent plastic window was holding a collection of small different flavoured cakes.

"It's a box of cakes, from that store near the riverside. I got them for Mikasa."

"Of course you did." I quickly turned my head, making sure that he couldn't see me rolling my eyes, before turning back.

"So, what did you get? Box 3? Those are good, especially the one with the nuts."

"No, I got Box 7." He proudly held the box nearer to me, showing off the multiple rows of tiny cakes, all chocolate based, some topped with fruits, some with marzipan figurines and the rest with shredded coconut.

"Oh, that one." Well, I couldn't say Jean didn't have good taste. I hadn't eaten any of those cakes before, they were a little pricey, but I knew from Sasha's enthusiastic ramblings that apparently Box 7's cakes were to die for.

"No offense, but Kasa won't eat that."

We both looked up. It was that new kid Eren, looking at the box, strangely with concern rather than the scorn I was expecting from that sentence.

"And why wouldn't she?"

"Dude, she's allergic to coconut."

"What?"

"Yeah, a few bites and she'll break out in hives. Not major hives, but still. That's like half the cakes there. I mean, you could give it to her anyway I guess, she likes cake, but take the coconut ones out." His eyebrows furrowed. "You've known her for like months by now, how do you not know this."

"Well I-"

"Eren!"

"Hey Kasa! Oh here, I got you a peach coke."

Wow. I had been watching Jean buy her stuff for years and not once was she ever this happy.

"Come on, let's go! I haven't seen Levi in a while."

"You aren't missing much. He hasn't grown a…" their conversation trailed off as they walked away.

 _Welp, that's that then._ I glanced at my watch. _Oh crap we're going to be late!_

"Come on Jean, let's go." I brisk-walked away, getting to the end of the corridor before I realized that Jean wasn't following me.

"Jean?" I walked back beside him. "Jean? Yo Jean, you ok?" Instead of replying, he raised his hand and swiped it up and down my back.

"Hey! What the hell?" I frantically clawed at my back. "What did you just wipe on my shirt?"

"My faith in humanity."

 **Mikasa's POV**

Please don't let him be here, please don't let him be here…

Fuck.

My vertically challenged cousin was, as usual, sitting at the accursed lacquered wooden desk. As soon as he spotted us his eyes gleamed with well-concealed sadistic glee.

My eyes scanned the lecture hall. I just need to get Eren to a seat before Levi could say anything.

My face flushed as I recalled what Levi had pulled me aside for last night. That fucking midget. What was he thinking telling me something like that?

Besides, not like I hadn't already thought of tha-

"Levi!" To my horror Eren was already striding up to Levi, waving and beaming.

 _Dammit, I got distracted!_

"Hi Levi, remember me?"

"Of course I remember you. You're the brat who came over and messed up our house once a day for ten years, before disappearing and leaving my poor baby cousin alone."

Eren grinned. "That's me. How have you been?"

"Well enough."

I slowly let out my held breath. Well good, looks like Levi wasn't going to mess with us today, that must have been my imaginati-

"So Mika, did you buy the protective gear I asked?"

I froze.

Eren looked at me inquisitively. "Gear?"

"Yes Eren. Mikasa's hoping to do some… activities in the near future, so I advised her to buy some protection." I can feel my face getting warmer with every teasing tilt.

"That's smart, safety is important."

"Yep, it's a very strenuous activity, she wouldn't want to suffer an accident." his voice is getting dangerously suggestive now, too much for even someone as unassuming as Eren to ignore.

Instead, he turned his grin to me. "Oh really? That's cool, am I involved in it?

"I'm sure she wish you were."

 _riiiiinnnnngggggg_

"Come on Eren lets go get a seat!" Without giving him any time to reply I grabbed his arm and dragged him off

"Nice seeing you again Levi!"

"It's Mr Ackerman during class, brat."

 **Eren's POV**

"Eren, you ok? You haven't moved from that screen for over an hour."

I turned around, the sudden movement and the computer's brightness causing so many spots to appear my vision turned almost completely white. As I blinked rapidly, the spots cleared out of my eyes, revealing Krista kneeling in front of her duffel bag looking at me in concern.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, I'm just deciding on a CCA."

She set down the clothes she was folding and walked over. "Need any help?"

"Yessssssssss."

She sat on the bed beside the table. "So what's making it so difficult?"

"I mean, there's just so many different possibilities!" I snatched up the list of pamphlets, tossing aside each one as I read it for effect.

"There's cooking, chess, scouts, three different bands, gardening, dancing, sprints, weightlifting, painting, k-" I paused. "Knots? Why is there a knot club? How can somebody possibly occupy four hours of every week with knots?"

"Hmmmm…" Carefully, she plucked a few from the pamphlet pile and looked over them. Meanwhile, I busied myself looking through the rest of the pile.

"Why is there a pruning club? We already have gardening!"

Krista folded up the pamphlets she was reading and placed them into a smaller, neater pile beside mine. "Well, you could join one of us. I'm in the student club, Mikasa's in running and Annie's in martial arts."

"Wait…" Didn't Armin say that Hannes was coaching that?

I reached over and tapped quickly at the keyboard, bringing up the club's homepage. _Yeah, there he was!_ A picture of him posing with Annie and several of his other students. He had cleaned up a lot since I last saw him. He had lost weight, but had gained quite a fair bit of muscle mass. Even his horrible facial hair was now trimmed neatly, and his eyes were actually alert rather than covered in that never-ending post binge-drinking glaze.

I stretched out, contemplating. I had gotten into more than my fair share of fights when I was younger, most of which I didn't even want to get into. Doing more of that, even if just for fun, felt kinda weird.

Not to mention... Annie was in there.

But still, it would be nice to see Hannes again, I had to at least visit him. And if the information here was right, they counted their bonus credit on competitions and not attendance, so I wouldn't need to go to every training.

Meh.

"I think I'll head down to the martial arts club later, and look around."

"Ok. I'll leave dinner in the oven for you."

"Uh, wait, before I forget, don't tell Mikasa.

"Hm? Why?"

"Well, she's always been a tad overprotective of me since we were young. I mean, it's nice, but I don't want her to have to worry about me potentially fighting again. I mean, I got into my fair share of trouble as a kid, and she was always there to see it firsthand. I don't want to repeat that."

She hesitated, before smiling. "Ok, I won't. But what do I tell her if she asks?"

The door opened. "Tell me what?"

 **Annie's POV**

"You don't have to move into my room, you know, he's only going to be here for about a week."

Krista hummed, slowly smoothing out her bedsheet, before wincing and rotating her arm.

"And you know, you could've just told Jaeger that the sofa was broken, and not endure five hours of having your body bent out of arrangement while watching binge-watching superhero movies."

"But he's new. He should have the armchair."

I shook my head. "You're too nice for your own good Krista. Besides, he's already got someone to baby him." I jerked my thumb over to the other bedroom, where I can faintly hear Mikasa nagging him about something about fighting.

My phone lit up, blaring that annoying pop song by a singer that I had never heard of that Hitch insisted on putting into my phone as her personal ringtone.

"Oooh, is that "The Bomb" by Pigeon John?"

I swiped across the screen. "I don't know, you tell me. Hello?"

"Hey Annie!"

"Hitch."

"Say, I'm going into town later to visit my aunt again. Do you wanna come?"

I sat up. "Yes."

"Will Reiner or Bertholdt be coming?"

I hesitated. Normally I would ask Bertholdt, but I knew he wasn't free today, he had an appointment with Dok, something about his attendance.

"I'll ask Reiner."

"Great! See you there!" I hung up, and threw my coat over my shoulder. "I'm heading out. Don't bother cooking for me, I'll eat at Hitch's aunt's house."

"Say Annie."

"Hm?"

"Why do you always go out when Hitch asks you?"

I looked over at her, my hand hovering midway between me and the table with my keycard. "She's my friend."

"Well yes… but you ALWAYS go." Her voice went deeper for emphasis. "I even saw you go before an exam, a Math exam no less! And during times where you absolutely can't go, you use every excuse to make her not go on her own. How come? I mean, I don't want to pry, but-"

I chose not to answer her as I headed out the door.


	6. Feelings

A/N: cos of new changes I've got two in the same queue now, so I'm deleting this, or at the very least no updating anymore. Go to the other on my profile

 **Annie's POV**

Bertholdt messily stuffed another bite of pancakes into his mouth. "The food is great as always Miss Dreyse."

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full Hoover, but thank you dear. Hitch, more cream?"

"Yes please auntie."

She turned to me with a scowl. "You?"

I wordlessly held out my bowl, and she poured some more stew in, before picking up a few large Portobellos and dropping them in.

I sighed. The old hag was a overly naggy prude, but her food was admittedly the best in town, and for all her flaws she at least still gave me generous portions whenever we appeared, so I forced myself to calm down as I inhaled another bowl of tomato mushroom stew.

"So Hitch, are you planning on going anywhere over the weekend?

"Nah, I don't think so. I've got a tonne of work to do. Oh yeah Annie, don't we need to meet with Armin and Eren to discuss the project?"

"It's fine, I've already sent Arlert the necessary documents, he can do it over the weekend."

"But we still need to tell Eren what charts he needs don't we?"

"Fuck him."

"... Literally, or…"

I briefly entertained the thought of strangling her, or conversely tossing my bowl of soup at her face. I settled for hitting Bertholdt on his back, who for some reason had choked on his soup.

"Dammit Hitch."

 **Levi's POV**

"Soooooo? How did it go?"

I looked up. "Hm?"

Hanji was excitedly leaning over the barrier that separated our two cubicles, at the same time messing up the magnets, much to my annoyance.

"You know! With your niece and her childhood friend."

"Move, you're making the reminders messy." I had to physically push her a foot back, before straightening out the messed up papers I had stuck with said magnets to my wall.

"Oh come on Levi, I spent all night last night texting you with suggestions on what to say! You could at least tell me if you used some of them! Please tell me you used the extended family line."

"No."

"The bungee jumping one?"

"No."

"The helicopter one?"

"Saving that for later."

"The physical activity one?"

I sighed. "Yes."

Hanji squealed. "How did it go how did it go how did it go how did it go?" In her excitement saliva trailed down her chin and dripped onto my papers.

"Arrrgggh! Goddammit Four Eyes!"

 **Jean's POV**

"So you can't make it for this Wednesday?"

"No, I need to accompany Eren to his guided tour. How about Friday?"

'Yeah. Yeah Friday's good. I'll see you there then."

"Yep, see you. Bye."

"Bye." Mikasa hung up, and I set the phone down.

That damned Yaeger asshole.

I had worked for months to become Mikasa's friend, hell it took weeks just for her to smile at me. Then this guy ruins all of my hard work, all the progress I'd made, like he's trying to steal her from me. He even got her to skip out on our bi weekly movie night. She hadn't skipped one in months, then this asshole just sweeps in and suddenly it's like our tradition didn't even matter.

No dammit. I am not going to lose. Especially not to someone like him.

 **Annie's POV**

 _No._

I clenched the door handle. Inside I could faintly hear Coach Hannes talking and laughing with someone. A very familiar, irritating someone.

I swung open the door.

 _No no no-_

 _Damn. It._

"Annie!" Coach waved good-naturedly at me, and gestured to the boy at his right. "This is Eren. He's thinking about joining us."

The boy gave me a ridiculously smug half grin. "Hey Leonhardt."

I tried not to grit my teeth, the key word being tried. "Yaeger."

Coach's smile falters at our interaction. "Do… you two already know each other?"

"Yep." Eren's grin widened, the "p" sound in his reply irritatingly obvious.

Dammit. My club, my one sanctuary where I didn't need to worry about people prying or giving me trouble, and let off some steam doing something I'm good at, and he just waltzes in and ruins it. Dammit.

Still, not that him being here didn't provide some benefits.

Coach seemed to realize that we weren't going to say anything else, and clapped his hands. "Alright, well then Eren, since you're new here we need to see how good you are. You mentioned you've had previous fighting experience, so maybe we'll have you spar with, ummmm, Lo-"

"Don't bother, I'll fight him myself."

The entire room goes quiet.

"Annie? Are… are you sure?"

"Yes."

Coach looks just as confused as the rest of them. "But… you've never fought anyone specifically unless I ask you to."

"Yes, so I'm starting today. He doesn't mind, right Yaeger?"

"Of course not." An excited grin crossed his face, and I simply took off my jacket in response.

Some other new guy who's name I hadn't remembered grabbed his shoulder. "Look man, you don't want to fight Annie. I know she looks petit-"

"Trust me." He shrugged off his bag and took off his jacket, revealing that, like me, he was also already wearing the proper attire underneath. "This isn't the first time I've tussled with her, and I'm not gonna settle for a draw this time."

I ignored the looks everyone gave me and him, and got to stretching.

Truthfully, I didn't trust him. I had seen more than my fair share of people who appeared all innocent-like, Unfortunately, he was now bunking with us, and had somehow or other weaseled his way into becoming friends with Krista. Even Mikasa's enthusiastic welcoming did nothing to make me less suspicious, people change.

I felt a small prickle of excitement. This was my chance to fight him, to observe his fighting style firsthand.

The boy rushed forward, unleashing several experiment jabs, which I dodged, before unleashing blows of my own. Instead of dodging, he blocked them, pushing them away from us.

I smiled to myself. I knew it.

I had had the distinct pleasure of observing his fighting style up close previously, when we tussled in our room.

When it came to form he had practically none, but his speed and strength made him a challenge. He physically broke out of my hold with force alone. Well, that and surprise. Not to mention his brutal style of fighting. Most people, especially the ones in this club, tended to hold back during sparring, partially because of Coach's personality. But this… this guy put his all in every move. Or at least more than most people would put. He took this fight seriously.

 **Eren's POV**

I bit my cheek, trying to keep myself from overexerting again.

 _Remember Eren, you fight best when you're focused and relaxed. Don't get frustrated, don't let her throw off your form. Keep your body loose and let the hits flow naturally. You've got this._

Oh wow, this close up her eyes were really blue.

 _Focus!_

Normally I wouldn't put so much effort into a sparring match. But this… this girl wasn't someone I could underestimate. I remembered how she had overpowered me when we first fought, even if I wasn't prepared that was an incredible move she pulled off.

Not to mention her form was practically flawless. I couldn't find any openings at all, and she was much more nimble than me.

Just as I thought that, I overextended on a punch, and she grabbed on to my arm.

Oh shit.

Tossing my arm over her shoulder, she flipped me, throwing me to the mat and knocking all the air out of my lungs. Twisting my arms behind me, she pinned me to the ground, using her legs to make sure I couldn't force my way out of the hold.

She grimaced down at me, but it was stretched so far it almost looked like a smile. "Well, look like I win, Yaeger."


End file.
